


time for ice-cream

by Koridwen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, kokomisakao are mentioned but very briefly, sayo is mentioned too, sunset lesbians..i'm so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koridwen/pseuds/Koridwen
Summary: a short story of sunset, blooming love, and ice-cream.





	time for ice-cream

Kanon nervously stood near the school's gates, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. She had internally repeated a hundred times what she would say, out of habit, but she knew she would screw up, as always.

Not that Hagumi would mind, anyway. Plus, words just came naturally when she spoke with her. She didn't get why she still worried so much, but she also knew that anxiety wasn't something that could disappear overnight.

“Oh, Kano-chan!”

Kanon's heart skipped a few beats when she heard Hagumi's cheerful voice, and she immediately felt the tension leave her shoulders. They had agreed that Hagumi would drop the honorifics right when they had started dating, and while it was still pretty unusual to her, it was perfect that way.

“Hi hi~! Thanks for waiting for me!” Hagumi grinned, bouncing on her feet, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “Let's go to rehearsal and then let’s eat somethin’ in town! Or maybe we should grab a bite now? I dunno, you choose!”

Kanon's heart squeezed, warmth spreading from her cheeks to her fingertips, as she looked fondly at her girlfriend, her soft-looking hair and her eyes brighter than the sun and stars.

She was tempted to pull her into a gentle kiss, but she knew that both of them weren't ready for public displays of affection yet. And Kanon did  _ not _ want to deal with Sayo's scolding if they were caught kissing on school grounds. That would have to wait until they were alone.

“Hi, Hagu-chan. Let's go eat right now, yeah? I think it might be a good time for ice-cream, so we can grab some on the way…”

Hagumi's eyes sparkled and she loudly cheered, jumping in the air. Kanon's smile widened, and she unconsciously fidgeted with the charm bracelet Hagumi had gifted her for her birthday. Her heart was so full, yet she could never get enough of the sunshine girl in front of her.

“Kokoron told me there's this nice ice-cream truck she went to with Mii-kun and Kaoru-kun, near Edogawa Music! I hope it's still there! Let's go~!”

Hagumi gently slipped her hand in Kanon's, not squeezing it yet. Kanon knew it was a silent way of asking if it was okay to be holding hands, if she felt comfortable enough. She laced her fingers with Hagumi's, her heart singing as a heavy blush dusted the latter's cheeks.

“Yeah, let's go,” Kanon smiled at Hagumi, who grinned back. “How about you tell me about your day?”

They walked off, hands tightly linked, and Kanon looked at Hagumi, whose eyes were reflecting the sunset. The blue-haired girl chuckled happily, listening as Hagumi enthusiastically talked about softball, smiles and sandwiches

It was definitely a perfect time for ice-cream.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! It's finally done! I'm very nervous about this because it's my first time posting one of my works on AO3, so I hope I don't screw up!
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and if there's any improvement to do!!
> 
> Come scream with me about bandori lesbians on twt: @sapphicbandori
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
